Flores
by Mouxe
Summary: Para el grupo de Saint Seiya - Unión fanfickera, inspirado del reto de Andy Elric. Marín recibe un ramo de flores de parte de Seiya, Aioria llega. ¿Qué sucede? :D


"_Si supieras amor la cantidad de colores con los que puedo vestirme,_

_Azul como el tierno cielo o indomable como el mar, _

_Del color de la sangre que nace de la herida de mi corazón herido, _

_Blanco como la pureza de este sentimiento, _

_Amarillo como el brillante sol, llenándote de vida. _

_¿Y tú amor mío de qué color te vistes para mí?"_

Flores.

Se paso las manos por su rebelde cabello castaño con cierto nerviosismo, sin entender muy bien el por qué de este, el ramo de flores de diversas especies y colores que llevaba en su mano derecha temblaba ligeramente, lo observo sintiéndose encantado de sus colores y su fragancia, no tenía ni idea de cómo se llamaban, solo podía reconocer las rosas y más que nada por su mala experiencia en Piscis, esperaba que no se malinterpretaran. Respiro varias veces de forma lenta y profunda ante la puerta que se presentaba delante de si, toco dos, tres veces inseguro.

-¿Seiya? ¿Ha pasado algo? –Marín se asomo con tranquilidad desde el marco, sorprendiéndose un poco de verlo ahí, no era secreto que Pegaso pasaba mucho tiempo entre Sagitario y el Templo Principal. La mayoría creía que se debía a sus esfuerzos por convertirse en el sucesor del revivido Aioros pero conociéndolo como lo hacía sabia que las razones eran otras.

-¿Tiene que haber ocurrido algo para que quiera visitarte, Marín? –Pregunto haciéndose falsamente ofendido, con su mano libre en el pecho en pose dramática y una sonrisa en los labios, más relajado.

-No, claro que no. Pasa. –La mujer aun mantenía su máscara plateada en su rostro por lo que a Pegaso se le seguía haciendo difícil leer sus expresiones, tenía la ligera sensación de que esperaba a otra persona y que se sentía incomoda de verlo ahí.

-Son para ti. –Dijo al adelantar torpemente el ramo hasta dejarlo a centímetros del rostro de la chica, sus mejillas tontamente se sonrojaron por la vergüenza que le daba.

"_Quiero verlo. Tú me gustas mucho, quiero poder cuidarte siempre –Bajo sus ojos al piso a la vez que el color carmín de sus mejillas aumentaba". _

Sin poder evitarlo, Marín evoco un recuerdo de un tiempo no muy lejano, donde el pequeño Seiya le regalaba unas bellas flores cargadas de una de las más dulces declaraciones de amor, ese primer amor de hecho que nunca se olvida. Si bien los sentimientos de ternura querían nacer de su corazón no pudo menos que fruncir el ceño confundida, esperaba que aquel enamoramiento infantil hubiera sido superado, le dolería tener que rechazarlo nuevamente.

-Te lo agradezco, están muy bonitas. –Detallándolas, no eran flores silvestres que oportunamente se cruzaron en su camino sino unas elegidas específicamente. Se pregunto si solo ella tenía esa sensación de Deja Vú.

-Saori pensó que te gustarían. –Comento distraídamente –Ella las escogió especialmente para ti.

-Me siento honrada de que Athenea se haya tomado la molestia de pensar en mí. –Arqueo una ceja, mas desorientada que antes. Se detuvo a observar a su joven chico, al verlo primero parecía nervioso pero ahora solo estaba mirando con atención el interior de la cabaña quizás recordando.

-Le diré que tuvo razón y que estas contenta por eso. –Contesto feliz, regresando a esa expresión pícara que solía tener de niño cada vez que iba hacer alguna travesura. Seiya siempre tan transparente.

-Seiya, de verdad estoy contenta de que hayas venido a visitarme después de estas semanas sin saber nada de ti pero no entiendo que es lo que…. –Se vio interrumpida por los golpes en la puerta, más duros y seguros que los anteriores, de reojo pudo ver a su pequeño chico pararse derecho con total seriedad. Abrió la puerta con firmeza, sabía de sobra quien estaba detrás de la puerta, era a quien esperaba originalmente. –Aioria. –Reconoció.

-Marín. ¿Cómo estás? –Saludo alegremente, vestía con ropas de entrenamiento tal como Seiya lo recordaba de su niñez, entro percatándose de la presencia de Pegaso. –Seiya –Estaba un poco sorprendido de verlo ahí pero nunca lo rechazaría.

-Hola, Aioria. –Los mayores se sorprendieron de la seriedad del saludo del chico tan conocido por ellos con su personalidad risueña, pero Aioria no se dejo afectar ignorando el tono su mirada se centro en las flores que adornaban la mesa del comedor.

-Seiya las trajo. –Dijo Marín al instante.

-Están muy bonitas. –comento recordando lo sucedido unos años atrás con nostalgia.

-¿Por qué viniste, Seiya? –Retomo su duda Marín cansada de ese ambiente de expectación que llenaba su hogar, su alumno tenía esa aura de intranquilidad y su no-novio de curiosidad.

-Quería verte, además quería hablar algo con Aioria. –Respondió sentándose en una silla de la mesa con los brazos cruzados. Marín solo pudo sentir más curiosidad que antes.

-¿Y por qué no me buscaste en Leo? –Cuestiono acomodándose en la silla frente a él, dispuesto a llegar al centro del asunto.

-Cuando pase no estabas, entonces vine donde Marín. Y si quería hablar contigo porque… bueno, quiero saber… -Titubeo nervioso ligeramente sonrojado y relajando su postura. Trago saliva para serenarse, lo mejor sería soltarlo de golpe. –Quiero saber cuáles son tus intenciones con Marín. –Dijo atropelladamente. Aioria no pudo evitar quedarse sorprendido para después empezar a reír incontrolablemente – ¡No te rías! Lo digo en serio, Marín no es Seika pero para mí es una de mis personas más valiosas, es mi hermana.

-No me río de ti. –Aclaro Aioria quitándose algunas lágrimas de los ojos, respiro para tranquilizarse antes de ponerse de pie, Marín que se quedo sin palabras por la sorpresa y la emoción que le dio estaba en el mismo sitio. Se sobresalto al momento de sentir al hombre retirar su máscara, su mente proceso lo suficientemente rápido que en la posición que estaba Aioria bloqueaba el campo de visión de Seiya, pero no esperaba que la besara, por eso intento separarse automáticamente para verse detenida por la mano que rápidamente viajo a su nuca para impedirlo. Correspondió el beso tímidamente al tener público pero un instante después Aioria se retiraba dejando en sus manos la máscara, Seiya estaba sorprendido y un tanto avergonzado, como demostraba el rubor de sus mejillas.

-Mis disculpas, Seiya. –Dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro –Creo que me he saltado algunos pasos importantes, cuando eras pequeño te le declaraste a Marín, para ese entonces no tenía muy en claro mis sentimientos y admito que llegue a sentir un poco de celos de un niño de nueve años que con unas flores sobrevivientes se le declaro a la niña que me gustaba. En ese tiempo te dije que llegaría la niña a la que amarías con todo tu corazón y te pedí que cuidaras de Marín. –Seiya se encontraba avergonzado al recordar esos días de su niñez, justamente Aioria lo había consolado ante el rechazo de su maestra. Su mirada se concentro en las flores que llevo, estas resaltaban sus colores vivos, rosado, blanco, amarillo y verde, muy diferentes de las pequeñas azules de ese día, estas fueron recolectadas por las delicadas manos de Saori y los azules encontrabas por casualidad. Aioria se arrodillo poniendo nerviosos a los otros dos. –Te pido permiso, Seiya de Pegaso como hermano de crianza para cortejar libremente a Marín de Águila, respetándola, dándole todo el cariño que me permita siempre que ella esté de acuerdo y luchando por hacerla feliz cada día. Sé que los dos estaríamos felices de contar con tu bendición.

Seiya se quedo sin palabras, no esperaba esa declaración y mucho menos que le pidiera su bendición, aunque ese fuera su plan original, Marín se acerco abrazarlo cariñosamente, le regreso el gesto ocultando su rostro en su hombro, una costumbre que había adquirido al abrazar a Saori. – ¿Esto es lo que quieres, Marín? –Pregunto, su opinión era lo más importante, si ella estaba feliz él también.

-Sí. –No necesitaba muchas palabras para confirmar lo que sus dos chicos sabían, comprendía el sentimiento de sobreprotección que Seiya tenía con ella, seis años juntos, hombro con hombro era mucho tiempo en un mundo donde la muerte los seguía día a día, se sentía conmovida y llena de calidez, las flores de cinco pétalos azules que atesoro hasta marchitar siempre las relaciono con la inocencia de Seiya.

-Está bien por mí. Tienen mi bendición pero quiero que me prometas que la harás feliz. –Señalo a Aioria con el dedo acusador.

-Tienes mi palabra de honor, que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para hacer feliz a la mujer que amo. –El gesto de Aioria de arrodillarse para darle más solemnidad al gesto lo desarmo.

Marín sonreía al tiempo que Seiya se despedía a la distancia agitando la mano, Aioria entrelazo los dedos de su mano con los suyos y se la apretó ligeramente, se inclino para besarla en el cuello de forma superficial. Parecía contento consigo mismo, Marín lo entendía, lo suyo hasta ese día era un "no sé qué" pero en este momento con la aprobación de Seiya tomaba un asunto más serio. Conversarían después.

-Tu hermano no se quedara tranquilo, no me extrañaría tenerlo siguiéndonos algunas veces. –Susurro Aioria cómplice en su oído.

-Es un niño demasiado noble. Solo tengo curiosidad de saber quien le ha metido ideas en la cabeza.

Más temprano ese mismo día.

-¿Aioria y Marín? ¿Juntos como pareja? –Cuestiono confundido elevando la voz y levantando la vista de los papeles que estaba revisando, Shion se había excusado unos quince minutos antes para atender un problema con las guardias y los dejo solos.

-Sí. Estoy segura de eso, solo tienes que fijarte en como la mira. –"es la misma forme en cómo me miras a mi" pensó riendo ligeramente, intentando no distraerse del todo y así no saltarse ningún punto del tejido que practicaba.

-No lo creo, ellos son muy buenos amigos. ¿Quién te dijo eso? –Hizo a un lado los papeles y giro la silla para quedar frente a ella dirigiéndole toda su atención.

-No necesito que alguien venga a decírmelo, Seiya. Puedo saberlo solo con observarlos, no es algo sencillo de ver por eso creo que ni las sacerdotisas ni las criadas se han dado cuenta. –Hablo en voz baja por si se encontraba gente a los alrededores, no quería pensar en sus sirvientas como chismosas pero estaba segura de que ese tipo de noticias se expandiera como un virus por el Santuario y no quería ser la culpable de eso.

-Pero eso… ¡Eso está mal! –Exclamo levantándose de golpe ante la mirada sorprendida de su diosa.

-¿Por qué lo estaría?

-Marín es menor que él. –Dijo con enojo sin pararse a pensar que decía.

-Solo por cuatro años. Creo que eso es lo de menos, estoy segura de que Aioria será respetuoso con ella y siempre que cuente con su permiso para cortejarla no veo problema alguno. –Declaro con tranquilidad sin entender su alteración.

-Él es un Santo de Oro…

-Y ella una Amazona de Plata, muy capacitada por cierto. –Completo con una sonrisa. Una idea vino a su cabeza. – ¿Estas celoso, Seiya?

-No, para nada. –Negó rotundamente con las mejillas sonrojadas – ¿Lo apruebas?

-Si vienen a pedir mi aprobación no pienso negársela, creo que lo que este Santuario y el mundo necesita es mas amor. –Le lanzo una mirada significativa que él esquivo al voltear la mirada –Marín no es Seika. –agrego con voz tranquila, el tema de la muchacha seguía siendo un tema tabú entre ellos, y si bien Seiya no se percataba ella aun trataba de mantener su promesa y continuaba buscándolo con todo el poder de la fundación Graude.

-Lo sé. Pero ella fue con quien viví los últimos seis años, siempre se preocupo por mi y por ella fue que pude sobrevivir. Puede ser algo tonto pero para mí ella es mi hermana. –Saori lo miro con ternura.

-Según el protocolo de haber vivo algún familiar de Marín, tendría que pedir permiso primero para poder cortejarla. –Comento sin darle mucha importancia.

-¡Eso! Si quiere estar con Marín tendrá que venir a pedirme permiso a mí, porque soy la única familia que tiene.

-Eso estaría bien. Pero, Seiya. ¿Marín sabe que la vez como su hermana? Si no lo saben entonces Aioria no podrá buscarte para pedirte el permiso. –Dijo para demostrarle un punto. –Puede que lo sientas pero también es bueno que se lo digas a ella. Seguro la haces feliz.

-Es cierto. Se lo diré hoy mismo. –Resolvió riendo.

-¿Y a quien le vas a pedir permiso por mi? –Saori dejo la pregunta en el aire con tono burlón sin esperar que Seiya lo tomara en serio, para su sorpresa se detuvo en seco.

-Supongo que a Tatsumi o a Ikki. –Respondió pensativo. –Será después. –Se paso la mano por el cabello para alborotárselo avergonzado. Saori se quedo ruborizada al tiempo que una sonrisa tímida se expandía por sus labios, se percato tarde que se había saltado varios puntos y tendría que retroceder para acomodar el tejido.

En la noche de ese mismo día.

Saori acomodaba un pequeño ramo de rosas que Ludwig le había regalado en la tarde. Le parecían hermosas como su Santo, igual de orgullosas y letales, rio con el pensamiento. De repente Tatsumi entro casi alterado, siguiéndolo venia Seiya.

-Señorita, él se volvió completamente loco. –gritaba señalándolo a lo que Seiya solo se encogió de hombros.

-No hay necesidad de gritar, Tatsumi, recuerda que estamos en el Santuario. Estoy segura de que Seiya tiene buenos motivos para lo que te haya alterado así. –dijo con la esperanza de que captara la indirecta en sus palabras, por suerte parecía que si porque se sereno lo suficiente.

-Seiya me ha pedido permiso para poder cortejarla. –Murmuro bajito una parte con enojo, la otra con incredulidad.

-¿Es cierto? –pregunto ruborizada.

-Te dije que lo haría. Tatsumi es quién te ha cuidado todos estos años después de la muerte de Kido –ignoro el tono ofendido de Tatsumi al reclamarle respeto –Él es como un padre para ti y por eso quiero que contemos con su bendición, porque sé que es importante para ti. –Los otros dos guardaron silencio, Saori con el corazón latiéndole a mil y Tatsumi con una expresión ofuscada pero reconocía la felicidad de su niña cada vez que veía a ese jovenzuelo por lo que hizo lo que un padre hace en situaciones así.

-Tienes mi bendición. –Pronuncio con dificultad –Porque la has cuidado dando tu vida por ella. –Le extendió una mano que Seiya no tardo en estrechar emocionado –No es que te vaya aceptar pero solo quiero la felicidad de la Señorita.

-Gracias, Tatsumi. –Dijo abrazándolo como pocas veces. Se giro para abrazar al chico aprovechando que nadie entraría a su habitación susurrándole al oído – ¿No encontraste a Ikki, verdad?

-No. –Contesto silenciosamente con una pequeña risa. –Pero sí creo en lo que dije.

-Lo sé. –Las rosas desde las mesas se agitaron con la suave brisa que entro por la ventana.

**Nota: Esto está dedicado a mis chicas de Saint Seiya - Unión fanfickera, inspirado del reto de Andy Elric. **

**Como siempre a mi queridisisisiisisma Paocraft :D **

**Como aclaratoria quiero decir que esto no implica mi completo retorno al fandom o mejor dicho a que reinicie mis historias, debido a que por la universidad y la situación en mi país no me he podido dedicar a ellas además de falta de inspiración, lo que he tomado por hacer son one-shot :3 **


End file.
